encuentro bajo la luna
by pamelaswanjones
Summary: Finalmente el cazador logra escaparse del yugo de la Malvada Reina robandole su propio corazón. Sin embargo su huida al bosque a la busca de Snow Whithe lo sorprende al encontrarse con una compania que no esperaba y en ella encuentra a su verdadero amor en alguien que le hacia recordar a su antigua familia. "Esta historia participa del foro Reto juegos de azar y hombrezuelos".


esta historia pertenece al reto del foro juego de azar y hombrezuelos.

Luego de salvar a Charming, el fue en busca de su corazón porque no quería seguir siendo una de las marionetas humanas de la reina, estaba harto de ser su juguete, y aprovecho el momento de descuido para escabullirse y escapar del palacio diciéndole a los guardias que sabia donde podría ir el prisionero, pero la verdad es que no tenia ni idea.

Al otro lado del bosque un hermoso lobo de pelaje pardo, corre a la luz de la luna llena. Al detenerse al borde de una laguna, el lobo se acerca a la orilla y al ver su reflejo en el agua este le devuelve el del rostro de una joven hermosa de cabellos negros y ojos marrones. De pronto, se sobresalta al escuchar que a lo lejos alguien corre hacia su dirección, enseguida corre a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos y espera hasta que sea seguro y también tiene curiosidad de saber quien es.

El cazador corre por el bosque, el cual conoce como la palma de su mano porque creció allí junto a aquella manada de lobos que fue por mucho tiempo su familia. Al llegar a la orilla de la laguna, agotado cae en tierra y se dispone a beber, a sus espalda siente una presencia que lo observa, disimuladamente se levanta y camina en dirección hacia el bosque pero con un movimiento rápido cambia el camino y se abalanza sobre unos arbustos para caer justo sobre una hermosa muchacha que lo cautiva al instante con sus ojos marrones.

\- ¿Quien eres? ¿Porque me estas espiando?

\- ¿Perdóname? tu ¿Quien crees que eres?

\- Soy... solo un simple cazador.

\- Pues te ves mas bien como uno de los caballeros negros de la malvada reina.

\- Ya no lo soy, no mas.

\- No te creo, a ella no las dejas tan fácilmente. Dime que buscas.

\- Yo soy la exepcion, me escape luego de ayudar a escapar a ... ¿Por que te estoy diciendo esto? ni siquiera te conozco.

\- Ni yo, me voy.

\- No no no no no - la toma de un brazo - no te vas a ningún lugar hasta que me espliques que hacías escondida detrás de esos arbustos.

\- Me escondía de ti.

El se queda viéndola, su voz y su mirada eran completamente sinceras, por lo que decide, y no supo realmente porque, confiar en esa muchacha.

\- Mi nombre es Graham, acabo de ayudarle a escapar al príncipe James, y ahora me estoy escapando del tiranoco trasero de la reina.

\- ¿Conoces a Snow White y a James?

\- Si, irónicamente le he salvado la vida a ambos en diferentes ocasiones de la misma persona.

\- Así que tu eres quien la dejo ir.

\- ¿La conoces?¿Sabes donde puedo encontrarla?

\- Soy su mejor amiga, pero desgraciadamente Snow a muerto.

El rostro de Graham se convierte en una mueca de dolor, no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, el soporto toda esa humillación y ese dolor porque sabia que en algún momento Snow se levantaría contra la reina , ahora sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido por completo.

\- Quiero verla, llévame quiero despedirme de ella.

\- Claro.

Ella lo guía por el bosque, hacia donde yace Snow, pero cuando comienza a caer la noche la muchacha comienza a sentir que su otro yo quería salir, debía tenerlo controlado si el sabia de su secreto podría llegar a matarla, así que decidió calmarse y hablar con el.

\- Por cierto, mu nombre es Rubí lucas, pero todos me llaman Caperucita.

\- Bonito nombre, te queda.

\- Gracias, pero cuéntame mas de ti.

\- Bueno, yo fui criado en el bosque por una manada de lobos, y por eso es que respeto a cada ser viviente.

\- ¿Eso fue lo que te debuto para matar a Blanca?

\- No. Fue su bondad, y también porque sabia que ella nos salvaría de la reina.

\- ¿A si? que bien porque gracias ese acto de bondad de tu parte la conocí.

Con esta respuesta Graham la mira y le sonríe.

\- Entonces creo que he hecho las cosas bien, porque me permitió conocerte y la verdad es que es un verdadero gusto.

El no lo nota pero Rubí si, con esas palabra que salen desde lo mas profundo de su corazón el se sonroja y deja su imagen de hombre duro atrás. Continúan su camino, pero finalmente ocurre: Rubí ya no puede contenerlo mas y se quita la capa para que finalmente el lobo aparezca y hecha a correr por el bosque. El cazador asombrado y confundido la persigue hasta que quedan frente a frente.

\- Tranquila, conmigo tu secreto esta a salvo.

Entonces el le pone la capa y regresa a ser humana.

\- Gracias por comprender.

Rubi hecha a caminar, pero el no puede contenerse mas y le dice:

\- No, espera.

Entonces la toma de un brazo y la atrae hacia si sin decirle nada y le da un beso apasionado. En su mente, en ese instante Rubí ese beso la deja confundida tanto que no sabe que sentir, solo se deja llevar porque le gusta, porque ese beso la hace olvidarse de todo. Es un momento mágico y único, tal vez sea verdad lo que le dijo Blanca y el verdadero amor simplemente te encuentra.

Finalmente el apoya su frente en la de ella, aun con los ojos cerrado y le dice:

\- Perdóname, pero es lo que debía hacer me gustas mucho, aunque recién te conozco pero creo que me he enamorado de ti.

Rubí solo puede reír de felicidad y le contesta:

\- No te disculpes, no es una locura mi corazón siente lo mismo me di cuenta cuando al verme en forma de lobo no me temiste, y te ame mucho mas.

\- Jamás lo haría, nunca temería a alguien tan hermosa. Ahora comprendo lo que es estar enamorado. Y a pesar de que no tengo el corazón en mi pecho puedo experimentar el sentimiento mas grande de todos.

\- Amor verdadero.


End file.
